Problem: Express the percent as a decimal. $56.1\%$
Explanation: $56.1$ percent = $56.1$ per cent = $56.1$ per hundred $56.1\% = \dfrac{56.1}{100}$ $\hphantom{56.1\%} = 0.561$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.